


Nightmare

by KiiroHeart



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroHeart/pseuds/KiiroHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He would tell me it's okay, that someday it won't be like this. That this is all just some awful nightmare. The one thing he ever asked me was to protect the crown." {AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> An AU from the recent episode "Finn the Human". I'm basing Marceline off of some theories that she was only part demon instead of a vampire after the war. So enjoy!

                           ---  
It was the scariest thing I had ever witnessed. He said he was going to save everyone; save me. He did, but watching him die was something I never expected to witness in my whole life. I was only a child, and with my parents gone, he was the only person I had left. Somehow, though, his crown gave him the ability to last a bit longer and stay with me. It just hurt everytime I saw him under the bomb. 

He would tell me stories about heroes and kingdoms made of candy or from outerspace. He told me my dad was a demon king, and that I was one too. I'm only half demon, but maybe I would become something more. I would just listen to him and his magical stories, listening to him swear that it was supposed to end up like that. Even though it never did.

                              ---

I was just barely a teenager now, and he was slowly withering away. He would tell me it's okay, that someday it won't be like this. That this is all just some awful nightmare. The one thing he ever asked me was to protect the crown. He said how dangerous it could be, and that no one should ever touch it. He didn't want anyone to have the same fate as himself. And of course, I swore I would protect it with my life. 

                             ---

I woke up one morning and felt myself die inside. He was gone. His small body laid under the bomb, hid eyes looking at nothing. That day was the most I had ever cried in a really long time. I had lost everything. My mom, my dad, and now my closet friend. I could still hear his voice in my head, telling me it was okay. But I was only 18 and my life was already over. I had an eternal life that I could never forget. I knew I had to live for Simon, to protect the crown and hope that something good will come.  
   
                              ---

The boy would never know how much pain I was in. He doesn't believe magic is real? I lost my life to the crown that had magic that killed my best friend? He just wants this crown to save his family, and I could barely save mine. 

Even after everything, I did imagine the end for me would come. For years, the things I would never imagine always came true. And now, death was here too. I told him not to wear the crown, but it was too late. The end was here for everyone, all over again. But now, all I had left was just that faint voice of Simon. "Marceline..."

                            ---

"...Marceline!" I jump up and looked around, noticing that I fell asleep with my bass on the couch. 

"Man, that was some crazy dream." I mumble to myself, heading towards the window. I look outside and see Finn and Jake outside, waving their arms. "I'll be out in a minute!"

I float back to the couch and grab my bass and straw hat, heading back to the door. I notice a small picture that you left on the floor from when I  was a kid, the same picture Simon took of me. I smiled and picked it up, setting it on top of my couch, before heading out on my adventure.


End file.
